The invention relates to an X-ray scanner comprising an X-ray source and an X-ray detector, which are driven together by a rotational driving system and are mounted in a support so as to be rotatable about an axis extending through an examination space.
Such an X-ray scanner is known from U.S. 4,397,032. In this case, the rotational driving system is provided with an alternating current motor driving through a gear wheel a ring which is mounted around the measuring space and to which the X-ray tube and the detector are secured. With the use of this driving mechanism, difficulties are met especially at high scanning speeds due to the fact that the drive produces disturbing vibrations in the scanner and the rotation is associated with a strongly increasing noise pollution.